King Joe
King Joe is an alien robot from the Ultraman franchise, first appearing in the Ultraseven series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gigan vs King Joe Possible Opponents History Appearing first in the form of four ships, King Joe was sent by the Alien Pedan as their main weapon to conquer Earth. The four ships first appeared attacking and destroying a submarine as they alerted an SOS to the Ultra Garrison came. The four ships then arrived at a U.N. Embassy, where they soon rejoined to reveal King Joe's true form. Ultraseven soon arrived to do battle with the robot, but King Joe's Pedantic Armor proved to be far more powerful than anticipated, with nothing Ultraseven could do stop him and was supposedly to knocked unconscious. However as King Joe's back was turned, the hero lunged, knocking the robot down. Incapable of getting back up again, King Joe turned back into the four ships and retreated. King Joe later returned, arriving in Tokyo Bay where it wrecked havoc on local oil tankers. Again King Joe proved his great strength despite Ultraseven's maneuverability. However once the Ultra Garrison loaded a special chemical into a missile launcher, it was fired at King Joe, short-circuiting the robot. King Joe fell in the harbor and self-destructed, its masters' ship arose out of his wreckage but was then destroyed by Ultraseven's Wide Shot. King Joe has appeared more than once through out the Ultraman Universe, being mass producted in diffrent forms by the Alien Pedan, forming great armies. King Joe is easily a powerhouse of a machine, being a problem for both Ultramen and Kaiju alike. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 56 m *Weight: 50,000 tons *Subtile: Space Robot *Origin: Planet Pedan *Attack Stat: 1400 *Defense Stat: 1600 *Speed: 400 'Abilities' *Super Strength, his Maximum strength is 100,000 tons *Electric Energy Lightning Bolts *Separation Ships:King Joe can become four different ships at will and separate itself into four different, separate attack spaceships. These ships can fly at super speed, launch homing missles and can fire a missile-strength bolt of electricity. **Head & Limb: King Alpha **Torso: King Beta **Waist: King Gamma **Legs: King Delta *King Joe's body is made up of a special metal armor called Pedanium, a type of alloy used by Alien Pedan. The metal is extremely strong and being completely impervious to all but the strongest attacks. All models of King Joe are made this alloy. *King Joe can surround it's body in a shield of electric energy, capable of blocking attacks like Ultraseven's Emerium Ray, and zapping foes on contact. King Joe Black/Custom *Hyper Dest Ray: Fired from his arm cannon, King Joe Black/Custom can launch a powerful, large, purple orb blast of energy from his arm cannon when in Flight Mode. Each unit releases energy and it meets at the cannon. This orb is capable of following an opponent’s every move before striking, homing in on its enemies and being able to kill kaiju in one shot. *Pedanium Launcher: As a military model King Joe Black/Custom is equipped with a large cannon as in place of a right arm. This cannon is extremely powerful, able to create massive explosions just as big as he and can fire missile-strength shots in rapid succession. It can also be used as an effective melee weapon, being swung like a hammer. *Pedanium Air Raid: King Joe Black/Custom can shot energy blasts from it Pedanium Launcher that attack the enemies in aerial combat. *Pedanium Hurricane: King Joe Black/Custom spins while firing with his Pedanium Launcher 'Strength & Feats' King Joe *was cable of overpowering Ultraseven twice: Once in Showa Period and again in Heisei Period as the rebuilt King Joe II *Can withstand Ultraseven's Eye Slugger *Snapped off Miclas's horn in Story 0 manga *Defeated Gomora alongside Ace Killer and Inpelaizer *Managed to over power Ultraman X who was in Zetton Armour King Joe Black *Killed Angross *Killed Gromite *Killed Salamandora *Killed the Super Beast Lunatyx *Killed Re-Dorako *Killed Telesdon *Durable enough to survive multiple hits from Gomora, Litra and Eleking with reviving physical damage *Defeated Gomora, Litra and Eleking with a single assult from its Pedanium Launcher *Managed to overpower Zetton King Joe Custom *Managed to overpower Ultraman Victory along Inpelaizer 'Weaknesses' *The Pedanium armor can be dissolved by a specific chemical. *As a regular King Joe and King Joe Custom, tends to win through help from an ally. *With King Joe Black, he can be damaged from attacks from EX Gomora and Reionyx Burst Gomora *While Pedanium armor can only damaged through multiple hits from Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, it can easily damaged in a single hit from Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers. *Mass Production Model King Joes can be destroyed through enough damage from the more powerful lazer or beam based attacks from the Ultras, they can also be destroyed through physicl attacks of powerful kaiju like Red King and Five King. Gallery 205273 411984238844876 1405300240 n.jpg|King Joe vs Ultraseven Ultraseven Heisei vs King Joe.jpg|King Joe 2 vs Ultraseven Max vs King Joe.jpg|King Joe vs Ultraman Max King Joe Black NEO.png|King Joe Black Mebius Killer King Joe & Inpelaizer.jpg|King Joe, Ace Killer and Inpelaizer in Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar King Joe Jean.png|King Joe vs Ultraman Zero UGS-King Joe Screenshot 003.jpg|King Joe Custom vs Ultraman Victory 49f2d7a94ff50e77beab8a0403b425a8.jpg|King Joe Custom vs Five King King Joe Electric Energy Lighting Bolts.png|Electric Energy Lighting Bolts King Joe Black Homing Energy Orb Fireball.png|Hyper Dest Ray King Joe Black Arm Cannon.png|Pedanium Launcher King Joe Black Pedanium Armor.gif|Pedanium Armor KingJoe Form Story0.jpeg|King Joe in Story 0 manga KingJoeBlack BurstGomora KingJoeBlack.png|King Joe Black drones vs Reionyx Burst Gomora X & Cyber Gomora vs King Joe 3.jpg|King Joe vs Ultraman X and Cyber Gomora 2-050.png|Kaiju Card King_Joe_II_parts.png|Seperation Ships king joe deflect eye slugger|King Joe defleting Eye Slugger Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Aliens Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Gun Wielders